Securing devices for actuating levers in valve control mechanisms for internal combustion engines are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,280 discloses a generally U-shaped retention clip that can be used for securing an actuating lever to a support member.
Securing devices of this type are utilized, mainly, to provide a unitary subassembly of the actuating lever and support member, for assembly into a valvetrain. By providing such a subassembly, extra components and orientation errors between the components may be avoided in a vehicle assembly environment. In addition, securing the actuating lever and support member together with a securing device aids in ease of shipping.
Features are sometimes added to actuating levers to prevent dislocation of pivot elements from actuating levers, often called anti-pop-off features. Also, additional features can be incorporated into actuating levers, or support members to improve performance. Securing devices must, therefore, accommodate for these additional devices. Particularly where the actuating lever has additional features, such as anti-pop-off features, alternative clip configurations are needed.